


the long days get me thinking

by lourrysparks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cute, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrysparks/pseuds/lourrysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one would notice if I disappeared for a day or two. Or if I didn't come back at all."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the long days get me thinking

(Y/N) walked into the BAU on a rainy monday morning carrying a stack of papers and two cups of coffee. Upon entering the briefing room, she mumbled a hello to Spencer and set his coffee on the table in front of him. He greeted her with a small smile, and she earned a few glances from the other members of the BAU before sitting down, shrinking into her sweater.

“Wheels up in 30,” Hotch ended the briefing, the team filing out of the room, Spencer lingering, sending concerned glances in (Y/N)’s direction.

 

After a long case, one involving children disappearing in rural Texas, the team arrived at the BAU, one by one slowly retreating to their cars. 

“(Y/N)! Wait a second, (Y/N).” Spencer ran after (Y/N) into the parking lot, after she left with barely a word to anyone. Turning, she greeted him,

“Hey, Spence” Spencer furrowed his eyebrows.

“(Y/N), what’s wrong? You’ve been off lately… you know you can talk to me about anything right?” soothingly running his hands up and down her arms.

“Yeah, I just, I don’t know, lately I just feel kind of useless in the team-” she started

“(Y/N)-” Spencer was cut off,  
“I’m just not special, I just feel like no one would notice if i like disappeared for a day or two. Or if I didn’t come back at all.” watery eyes focusing anywhere but Spencer’s face.

“Hey, look at me.” (Y/N)’s eyes finally fell on him. “You know that’s not true. You’re so important. This team couldn’t survive if you weren’t here. I dont think I could survive if you weren’t here.” Spencer finished with a small smile, and (Y/N) let out a soft, wet laugh. he fell into Spencer’s arms, burying her head into his shoulder.

“Thanks, Spence.” she breathed, and he planted a small kiss to the top of her head.

“Hey, how bout you come back to my place tonight? I think you need a netflix marathon and lot of popcorn.” he suggested.

“Yeah, yeah okay.” (Y/N) agreed, a grin finally breaking out on her face.


End file.
